


turbulence

by amosanguis



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, Drabble, Fear of Flying, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Anthony may be the first one to tease Kris about the plane going down, but he’s also the first one to slip his hand between the seats at the slightest turbulence.





	

“We’re going down!” Anthony yells behind him. “Pray, boys!” he adds over the sounds of the landing gear lifting back into the belly of the plane. Kris grabs his arm rests as if they were all that stood between him and death.

 

“ _Hello, Cubbies,_ ” says the pilot over the intercom, “ _We’ve got a spot of turbulence coming up, please buckle your seatbelts._ ”

Kris squeezes his eyes closed as the plane starts shaking. 

And then Anthony’s hand is slipping through the seats, patting Kris’s shoulder.  Kris grabs him, holding Anthony as if he was all that stood between him and death.


End file.
